


𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕟-𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕤➹ ➷ ➹ (×°𝔹𝕪𝕝𝕖𝕣°×)

by ashes_to_ashes_fun_to_funky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Byeler - Freeform, Emo, MikeXWill, Morbid, Sad, byers - Freeform, byler, mike - Freeform, mikebyers, mikewheeler - Freeform, wheeler - Freeform, willbyers, willwheeler, willxmike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_to_ashes_fun_to_funky/pseuds/ashes_to_ashes_fun_to_funky
Summary: 𝓢𝓽𝓪𝔂...ɪ 𝒩𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓨͢͢͢𝓞𝓤 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝒩  𝓨͢͢͢𝓞𝓤 𝓣𝓱͢͢͢𝓲𝓷𝓴Like pretty much everything I write, this will be angsty, but this one all the more so. Maybe because it's fanfiction, maybe because I'm a emotional mess.-♥︎☾𝐸𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑜𝑡☽♥︎シ
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

『 000. ┆ 𝕓 𝕣 𝕠 𝕜 𝕖 𝕟- 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕤 ➹ ➷ ➹ 』  
━━ ❪🌻 ❫ ♯ 𝐼𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜𝒹𝓊𝒸𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃↷  
  
↳𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 ˚ ଼ ˖ 𐩐 𐬹 ଼ ˖ 𐩐 ˖ ➢  
  
(🖍)  
𝒩𝑜𝒶𝒽 𝓈𝒸𝒽𝓃𝒶𝓅𝓅  
『Aຮ』  
𝓦𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓑𝔂𝓮𝓻𝓼  
  
(🎛)  
𝐹𝒾𝓃𝓃 𝒲𝑜𝓁𝒻𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒹  
『Aຮ』  
𝓜𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓻

𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒, 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐎𝐂𝐂𝐔𝐑, 𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐈𝐑 𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐕𝐄 𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐒.

✧˙˖ 𝐌𝐈𝐗𝐓𝐀𝐏𝐄𝐒 ˖ ˙✧  
𖧹𖧹𖧹 ━━━ ♪ ━━━ 𖧹𖧹𖧹  
∎∎𖧹 ▶︎ ↻ ∎∎

˚ · ✧ ˙ 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐁𝐘𝐄𝐑𝐒 ˚ ˖ · ✧ ˙  
  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲- 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐲  
ᴵ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ᵃ ᵇᵒʸ & ᵃ ᵇᵒʸ ᵇᵉˢᵗ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈˢ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵉᵃᶜʰ ᴼᵗʰᵉʳ ᵇᵘᵗ ᵃˡʷᵃʸˢ ᵂⁱˢʰᵉᵈ ᵀʰᵉʸ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵐᵒʳᵉ  
  
𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐊 𝐌𝐄 𝐃𝐎𝐖𝐍- 𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐞 𝐒𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐧  
𝕀'𝕕 𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕦𝕖𝕝 𝕒 𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕪 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕝 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝐂𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐂𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞-𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐲  
𝓒𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓱 𝓒𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓢𝓹𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓾𝓽𝓼 𝓸͢͢͢𝓾𝓽  
  
𝐌𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐥-𝐌𝐆𝐌𝐓  
ⁿᵒᵗ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵇ𝔢 ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ & ᴹⁱᶜʰᵉᵃˡ  
  
𝐋𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐁𝐨𝐲- 𝐂𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝕃𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕟 𝕓𝕠𝕪 & 𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣  
𝕀 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕤 & 𝕨𝕖'𝕕 𝕞𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕨𝕟 𝕚𝕟 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣  
𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕪 𝕓𝕖𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕒 𝕓𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞  
𝕤𝕠, 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕞𝕪𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕒 𝕔𝕚𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕  
  
𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫-𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐫  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘'𝓶 𝓪 𝓼𝓾𝓷𝓯𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻,  
𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓷𝓷𝔂,  
𝒊𝒇 𝓘 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮,  
𝓶𝓪𝓫𝔂𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓶𝓮  
𝒊𝒇 𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭,  
𝓘'𝓭 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽  
𝓘'𝓭 𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝒊𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓭 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆  
  
𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐝  
ᴵᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᴱⁿᵗⁱʳᵉᴵʸ ᴴᵉʳᵉ  
½ ᴼᶠ ᴹᵉ ʰᵃˢ ᴰⁱˢᵃᵖᵖᵉᵃʳᵉᵈ

  
˙✧ · ˖ ˚ 𝐌𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐑˚ ✧ ˖ ˙ ·  
𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐛𝗼𝐫𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐝  
ᴵᵗˢ ᵗᵒᵒ ᶜᵒˡᵈ ᶠᵒʳ ᵞᵒᵘ ᴴᵉʳᵉ  
& ᴺᵒʷ ˢᵒ ᴸᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᴴᵒˡᵈ  
ᴮᵒᵗʰ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴴᵃⁿᵈˢ ᴵⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᴴᵒˡᵉˢ ᴼᶠ ᵐʸ ˢʷᵉᵃᵗᵉʳ  
  
𝐁𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 (𝐂𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫)-𝐂𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐭𝗼w𝐧  
𝕀 𝕎𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝔹𝕖 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪  
  
𝐅𝗼𝐮𝐫 𝐖𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬-𝐁𝐫𝗼𝗼𝐝𝐬  
𝓲 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲 𝓦𝓪𝓼͢͢͢𝓷'𝓽 𝓼𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓭,  
𝔀𝓮͢͢͢𝓵𝓵 𝓲 𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓭

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐬 𝐚 𝐋𝗼𝐯𝐞 𝐒𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐍𝗼𝐭 𝐚 𝐒𝐚𝐝 𝐒𝗼𝐧𝐠-𝐋𝗼𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲$𝐚𝐝𝐛𝗼𝐲  
ⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᴵᵐ ᴺᵒᵗ ᴾᵉʳᶠᵉᶜᵗ  
ᴵ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᴵ ᵐᵉˢˢ ᵘᵖ  
ᴮᵘᵗ ᴵˡˡ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵉᵗ  
ʷʰᵉⁿ ʷᵉ ᶠᵉˡˡ ⁱⁿ ᶫᵒᵛᵉ  
ⁱᵐ ᵗʳʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵇᵉᵗᵗᵉʳ  
ᵇᵃᵇʸ ᵘⁿᵈᵉʳˢᵗᵃⁿᵈ  
ᴺᵒ ᵐᵃ͢͢͢ᵗᵗᵉʳ ʷʰᵃᵗ ʷᵉ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰʳᵒᵘᵍʰ ⁱᵐ ˢᵗⁱˡˡ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ᵇᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐᵃⁿ  
ᴸᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗⁱˡˡ ᵗʰᵉ ᵛᵉʳʸ ᵉⁿᵈ  
ʸᵒᵘʳᵉ ᴹʸ ᴮᵉˢᵗ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ  
  
𝐂𝐢ga𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚m𝐬-𝐂𝐓𝐄  
𝕠𝕙, 𝕚 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟  
𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥͢͢͢'𝕤 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟  
𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℕ𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖  
𝕀𝕟 & 𝕆𝕦𝕥  
𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕖𝕝𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨  
  
**1950** \- 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬  
𝓼𝓸͢͢͢ 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾  
& 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝔀𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰  
  
𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐬- 𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞  
ʰᵒʷ ʸᵒᵘ ʷⁱˢʰ ⁱᵗ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ᵇᵉ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉ ᵀⁱᵐᵉ  
  
꧁☬ Inspired by 'Greyhound'-Calpurnia ☬꧂  
  
Notes:  
▻All characters are aged up to adult (20's)  
▻Probable swearing (I mean, it's me)  
▻Story told in Mike's P.O.V  
  
『 000. ┆𝕓 𝕣 𝕠 𝕜 𝕖 𝕟- 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕤 ➹ ➷ ➹ 』  
━━ ❪ 🌻❫ ♯ 𝐼𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜𝒹𝓊𝒸𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 ↷


	2. 𝕆𝕟𝕖

⋆˙ ଼ ˖ ∘ ˙ ଼ ̊ ✧ ↷ ❝𝕆𝕟𝕖❞  
  
  


🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
  


_"Dustin, this tie is trying to strangle me, I swear to god." I complain nervously to my friend.  
"And you're _sure _it's the tie and not the fact that you're about to_ pass out _?"_  
_"You're such a wiseass." Lucas scolds._

 _The three of us explode into chuckles, though I'm still not quite sure about Dustin's statement being inaccurate.  
  
My groomsmen pick up on my nerves, and attempt (key word) to calm me down, but it's no use.  
"Mike, just breathe. Will loves you, you're going to be fine. Just breathe."_  
_"I can't_ breathe, _idiot! This suit is too tight."_  
  
_"Water? Would water help?" Dustin suggests, pulling a flask out of his backpack.  
"Don't tell me you keep your_ water _in a_ flask _."_  
_"Lucas, now is not the time!"_

_Dustin tosses the flask at me, and I somehow manage to catch it.  
"Look at you, being all athletic on the verge of a panic attack!"  
"Dustin!" Lucas hisses, kicking him in the shin as I make my way back over to the mirror._

_"My hair looks okay, right? Is it too curly?"_  
  
_"Nope, it's good." they respond, bored. "Can you just get married now?"  
"Jeez, you guys."_

_Just as I'm gulping down the water, and seriously debating pouring some on my hand to smooth my hair out even more, Jonathan's voice calls out "Alright, Wheeler, ready to get hitched?"_

Holy shit. This is actually happening.  
  
_I'm utterly terrified. Even after Dustin grabbed my shoulders, assured me I looked good, even after Lucas confirmed this with a hearty pat on the back, I'm still scared out of my mind._

_"What the fuck did I agree to?"_

_"Tying the knot with your true love, that's what." Dustin reminded me.  
"Now _GO! _" Lucas urged, with a small shove._

 _The image of my love, my_ world, _blossomed in my mind.  
Will.  
I loved this person with all of my heart; loved everything about him.  
Especially now, I loved how just the mere thought of him and his adorable, dorky, little smile; told me everything was going to be okay.  
At least, I hoped._

 _No matter what, this was a now-or-never sort of thing._  
_It was happening today._  
_It was happening...well, it was happening pretty much now._  
_I'd join him at the altar, we would say our vows, we would kiss, and we would be wed._  
_It was as simple as-_ who am I kidding?

_Nothing about this was easy._

_I had practiced my vows over and over, when I was a million percent positive no one could hear, Will and I had practiced our kissing, no doubt about that, and I was fully capable of walking down the aisle, sure. But the surges of sheer excitement and panic were the opposite of a task that could be completed with ease._

_I knew the amount of times I cast a shadow of doubt over Will's actual want to go through with this wasn't healthy.  
Of course, neither was the amount of mini-panic attacks I'd experienced over the past few hours._  
  
_A quick glance in the mirror, and a long, shaky breath later, I was ready.  
Or at least, as ready as I'd ever be._  
  
  
·̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･

_Precariously, I strode out of the room I was sort of, maybe, possibly, just a little bit stalling in, to the door leading down the aisle to the altar._

_Just outside the door, Robin, Nancy, El, and Max, my selected groomsmaids, waited for me.  
In place of my parents, Joyce had offered to give me away, thus she was there as well, expecting me._

_"Oh my god..." Nancy breathed.  
"You look great, Mike." El smiled.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right." Max smirked.  
"He's going to lose his mind." Robin promised, prompting a weak smile to play onto my lips. "Thanks."_

_"No problem!" Robin grinned, before nudging the girl to her left, an almost unrecognizable version of my sister. "Come on, guys, that's our cue."  
She spun on her heels, the other girls close behind._

_"You good?" Joyce questioned, likely in reference to the fact I had paled._

_"Yes." my lips forced a grin. "I just need to get through with this before I faint."_

_And, with that, we stepped through the open door.  
  
  
_

̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･  
  


  
_For once, everything was perfect.  
It's funny, to me, that perfect could even exist, especially to someone who knew the true story of Hawkins.  
But now, seeing the astonished expression across the face of my any-minute-now-husband's face, the feeling filled my body, though not without a heavy dosage of nerves._

_Will soothes me with one look, however- a look that tells me I look pretty darn good, if you catch my drift._  
  
_And time seems to freeze._

_All my fear evaporated the moment I saw my favorite person, as cheesy as that sound_ s.

_But, seriously._  
_Will looks like he's losing his mind-not that he ever found it-proving Robin's prediction to ring_ **[A/N: Yes, that was a pun, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'll stop]** _true._

_I suspect I have a similar expression, that no doubt was captured on camera._

_He also looked like he was stuck to the floor. Either someone had put Superglue on the soles of his shoes, or he was as nervous as I.  
At least I no longer have to worry about being left at the altar, so that's a relief, I suppose._

_It was then when I noticed-he looked gorgeous. Like,_ gorgeous, _in every sense of the word._

 _A lump began to rise in my throat, and I begged myself not to start crying_ now.  
_Unfortunately, this led to a display of me quivering, battling the urge._

 _Then, I was_ there.

_I was at the altar, looking my soulmate, my fiancee, my best friend in the eyes._

_I couldn't stop staring at him. His quirky suit, a dull yellow, was a sight to behold, his nervous smile..._

_"I think you broke me, Byers."_

_He laughed. "You broke me a long time ago, Wheeler. And you won't be able to use that last name card soon enough."_

_That was when I lost my composure.  
Two large tears cascaded down my cheeks._

_"Don't cry." he whispered, voice cracking halfway through._

_Then, both of us were just sort of reveling in each other._

_Eye contact-it's a dangerous thing.  
But it's splendid.  
Oh, so splendid._

_"Are you sure you're not a figment of my imagination."  
"Last I checked. You sure you're not one of mine?"_

_My thoughts were interrupted by: "Mr. Wheeler? Your vows?"_

_"Oh! Right! Um...okay, let's see here..."_

_Damn him, Will tried to comfort me with a smile that seemed to glow, which only sent me deeper into a muddle of anxiety and attraction._

_I was nervous as hell, in case that wasn't clear._

_Somehow, I manage to get through the vows, though not without a plentiful amount of voice cracks._

̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･  
  


**_Why is it that such small children make such large promises to wed one another?  
It's a promise that is hardly ever kept, and it's a promise we made to one another.  
We were six years old, and we were radiant.  
Starry eyed.  
And oh-so-smart.  
I remember how my lips felt atop yours that day, and I knew in that second they were the lips I would always want to rest mine upon.   
Just like the year before, I asked.  
And, just like the year before, you said yes.  
It was a secret that we kept in our hearts, and it is only know that the truth is set free.  
Ever since I met you, there's been an unspoken understanding that's only exists when two people love each other truly.   
You were there when I needed you most. You were there, and you pushed me to grow. You helped feel good with myself and bloom into the person who I am today.In your arms, at your side, I know I can do everything. I'm proud to call you my husband, and I'm proud to fulfill my promise._ **

  
  


**_I love you._ **  
  


̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･ ** _  
  
_**

_"Damn it, Micheal." Will whispered, his eyes glimmering. "I'm not gonna cry..." he said, as he broke into a sob._  
  


_"Don't cry." I tell him, verging on tears myself, brushing his away with my thumb._

_He exhales a wobbly breath before starting his vows._

̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･  
  


**_Today I say, "I do" but to me, true to my name, that means, "I will"._ **  
  


**I _will_ take your hand and stand by your side in the good and the bad. _I will I dedicate myself to your happiness, success, and smile. I will love you forever. I will love you in word and deed. I will laugh with you, cry with you, scream with you, grow with you,and craft with you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life's adventures is all I could hope for in the world. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don't yet know, I give you my hand. give you my love. I give you myself, the good, the bad, and the yet to come.Always remember you are loved-more then any metaphor can express._**

**_My husband...  
  
_ **

**_I love you._ **

̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ ＊ ｡* + ＊ ･  
  


_It was my turn to cry now, turning into a loud bawl as Will slipped a ring onto my finger._

_Hands shaking, I pulled a metallic band onto his ring finger, both our faces slick with tears._

_We said our "I dos".  
It was time for the kiss._

_My heart pulsated faster and faster as Will's blushing face neared my own. I knew that when I kissed this man, and forever wed my life to his, I would never look at him the same.  
My life would never be the same.  
So I waited a bit, listening a moment longer to the throbbing of my heart, pounding like a train roaring down the tracks.   
I felt once more the jolt of helplessness, the feeling of plummeting, the swelling current of warmth, I got whenever I was about to kiss him, for our souls felt so connected. _

_The rest of the world went silent.  
_  
  


_His lips were so close._

_Just as they were about to fall onto mine, my eyes closed, and the gentle face of Will Byers-well, Will Wheeler, now- swelled, before blurring, drowning into nothingness._  
  


His lips were so close...  
  


🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 


	3. 𝕋𝕨𝕠

[Calpurnia-Greyhound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfEKMgScz4s&feature=emb_logo)

⋆˙ ଼ ˖ ∘ ˙ ଼ ̊ ✧ ↷ ❝𝕋𝕨𝕠❞  
  


🥀 🥀🥀🥀🥀 🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀  
  


𝓖𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓢𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓖𝓻𝓮𝔂𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭  
𝓘 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽͢͢͢𝓱𝓲𝓼  
𝓑𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓽𝔀𝓸 𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓢𝓮𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻  
𝓑𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓶𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓼  
  


𝓟𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷' 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓝𝓮𝓹𝓽𝓾𝓷𝓮  
𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓿𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮  
𝓘 𝓼𝓽͢͢͢𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓮  
𝓒𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝔁𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓲𝓽͢͢͢  
  


Mike is awakened by the sound of sobbing, and realizes, to his abject horror, that it's his own.   
  
  


𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓰𝓸 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮, 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓭  
𝓘 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓭𝓮𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭, 𝓸𝓾𝓽𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓬𝓴, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭  
𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓪 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰  
𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓫𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓪 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰  
  


𝓗𝓪𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾͢͢͢  
𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓸  
𝓦𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮  
𝓐𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀  
  


There's an empty space in the bed beside him.

𝓗𝓪𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾͢͢͢  
𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓸  
𝓦𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓼  
  


𝓘𝓽 𝓻𝓾𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭  
𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮  
𝓘𝓽 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓴𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓯  
𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮  
  


No, no, no.

𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮  
𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓮   
𝓲'𝓵𝓵 𝓫͢͢͢𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾  
𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓼 𝓬𝓸͢͢͢𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓷

A scream escapes Mike's lips as he's snapped back to reality to confront the awful truth.

𝓗𝓪𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾͢͢͢  
𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓸  
𝓦𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓼  
  


In reality, Will died a year ago.

  
  


🥀 🥀🥀🥀🥀 🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 193  
> (A/N: let me know if y'all want this to continue or not. I've still got ⪓𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕪⪔ of angsty ideas for this story)


End file.
